Competições do Trash
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Hermione e Draco são nomeados os novos "Modelos de Hogwarts". Será que finalmente Hermione vai ter um cabelo bom? Draco irá parar de encher o saco e admitir que ama Harry Potter? Não nos responsabilizamos por danos capilares.


_Título original: _Competições do Amor  
><em>Autora: <em>FernandaMalfoy_  
>Link: <em>http: / / fanfiction . com . br / historia / 139765 / Competicoes_Do_Amor **(A autora excluiu a fic! Um _trash_ a menos no mundo! \o/ #todoscomemora)**

**Indicação da **_Batata Frita_**. Obrigada e desculpa a demora :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Competicões do Amor - Chapter 1 - Tá Apostado ! <strong>_(Sophia: ¬¬)

Hermione estava a tomar **(Sophia: Eu estou a lhe esperar (8) -qq) {Charlly: Pois, pois. Ora, pois.} **café da manhã junto com Harry e Rony, quando a professora Minerva veio em sua direção:

- Srt. Granger me acompanhe por favor querida. **(Maddie: O que é um "por favor querida", Charlly?) {Charlly: Por favor querida é forma dos indianos de dizer "Abre essas pernas, que a gente tem que copular!" ou só um pedido de chai (vide o Google ou Caminho das Índias).}**- Disse Minerva virando-se e indo em direção a mesa da Sonserina.

- Sim professora. - Hermione concordou despedindo-se de seus amigos. **(Sophia: Minerva já foi embora e a Hermione ainda está respondendo.)(Maddie: Em fique trash todo mundo é meio lerdo mesmo.) {Charlly: É a teoria da relatividade: Enquanto aqui passaram-se duas horas, lá passaram-se dois anos.}**

Miverva **(Sophia: Pelo menos dessa vez eu sei que é erro de digitação, porque a autora escreveu certo ali em cima :D Ou será que ela acha que se escreve assim e o "erro de digitação" foi ali em cima? D:) {Charlly: Pensamento positivo, Sophs, pensamento positivo!} **levou Hermione até a mesa de Sonserina, **(Sophia: "Onde ela já estava há algum tempo, diga-se de passagem.") {Charlly: É pra isso que serve o Kage Bushin xD} **e Hermione pensou que Minerva ficou sabendo de sua última briga com Malfoy, e devidamente deveria dar-lhes uma detenção. **(Maddie: Hermione recebendo uma detenção! Corram para as colinas! *Foge*){Charlly busca a Maddie de volta: Não seja boba, vamos para as tabernas, que tem bebida, música e gente menos maluca.} **Quando Hermione abriu a boca para defender-se, Minerva falou:

- Srt. Granger, Sr. Malfoy, sigam-me.

Draco e Hermione a seguirams **(Sophia: Olha o espaço em hora inapropriada!)(Maddie: *Volta com algumas cervejas amanteigadas* E o plural também!) {Charlly pega uma cerveja amanteigada da Maddie: Pelo menos alguma coisa boa nessa vida.}** em ao menos trocarem um olhar. Quando chagaram **(Sophia: Eu sempre penso em Chagas quando leio chagaram... Será que eles ficaram doentes? #superfail) **a sala da Minerva ela falou:

- Parabéns, vocês são os novos Modelos de Hogwarts! **(Sophia: **_**"Você quis dizer: **__**Monitor-Chefe**__**"**_**)(Maddie entorna uma garrafa.) {Charlly entorna duas garrafas e vai buscar Firewhisky: Ora essa, cerveja amanteigada! Por que eu não pensei em Firewhisky antes?}**E com isso vão ter que dividir uma Sala Comunal. Ou seja, não ficaram **(Sophia: Tem gente precisando aprender a conjugar verbo no futuro...) **mas**(Maddie: Povo esfomeado esse, vive comendo as coitadas das letras.)** no dormitória **(Sophia: Concordância linda! Continue assim que você vai ficar famosíssima... Entre os grupos de ripadores.) {Charlly: Não, não, Sophs! É que essa é a prima alemã da Minerva, a Miverva. #fail.}** de suas respectivas casas, irão para outros. Alguma dúvida? - Quando Hermione ia falar Minerva continuou - Não? Que bom.**(Maddie: Minnie só dando cortada na Granger.) **Agora vou-lhes mostrar a Casa Comunal **(Sophia: Casa ou Sala? Decide ae, pô!) **de vocês. **{Charlly: Quando vê, a "Casa" Comunal é a cabana do Hagrid.}** - Disse guiando-os até um quadro muito bonito que tinha uma menina parecidissima com Hermione e um menino com Draco. Eles estavam de mãos dadas e sorrindo. **(Sophia ri até engasgar.) {Charlly sufoca de tanto rir.} **- Aqui é a Sala Comunal de Vocês. A seha é Competicões do Amor. **(Sophia: Que coincidentemente é o nome da fic... Sinto que lá vem merda. Mas ****MUITA**** MERDA.) **- Depois que falou Minerva simplismente **(Sophia: Simplismente? Bitch, escreve direito! Toma um dicionário: http: / / bit . ly / l1BGxD) {Charlly: pior que se a gente procura no Google, simplismente também está certo T-T} **saiu. **(Maddie: Minerva shippando Dramione! Mais OOC impossível!)**

- Competicões do Amor. - Disse Hermione, e Draco aproveitou e entrou também. **(Sophia: Não, ele ficou do lado de fora pra ver se a senha funcionava com ele também.) {Charlly: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU Dessa eu ri!}**

A Sala Comunal, tinha um olhar muito moderno . **(Sophia: Imaginem uma sala com "olhar moderno" DENTRO DE HOGWARTS!)(Maddie: Imaginei olhos na parede usando os óculos da Lady Gaga.) {Charlly: Acabei de imaginar boneco de cera da Lady Gaga saindo da parede Ço.o}** As paredes brancas e osmoveis brancos davam destaque ao piso muito preto. As almofadas que eram espalhadas em tudo, **(Sophia: Tinha almofada até no teto.) {Charlly: o lustre era de almofadas xD} **eram prestas**(Maddie: Prestas, tipo, o oposto das branscas?)** destacando os moveis brancos.**(Maddie: Não eram os móveis brancos que destacavam as coisas pretas? Confuso.)** Tinha uma lareira com fogo roxo, **(Sophia: Fogo roxo? Que porra de fogo é esse?) {Charlly: O fogo da juventude! YOOSH!}** e uma escada a só um dormitório **(Sophia: Aham, sei. E a Minerva vai mesmo deixar dois alunos de sexos opostos dormirem em um mesmo quarto. Tá, conta outra.)** e na porta do dormitório, tinha um porta retratos, mas sem foto. Quando Hermione ia reclamar sobre isso, Minerva apareceu. **(Sophia: E quando foi que ela saiu?)(Maddie: Um pouco depois do simplismente.)(Sophia: Ah, vou começar a prestar atenção e_e)**

- Tenho que informa-lhes algo - Disse Minerva- vocês vão tirar um foto juntos sorrindo **(Sophia: Só faltou mandar ficar de mãos dadas, que nem o quadro escroto.)** para colocar na moldura do quarto de vocês. Tchau. - Ela terminou indo embora. **(Sophia: Não consigo imaginar a Minerva desse jeito, não sei por que!)(Maddie: Como eu disse: mais OOC, impossível!) {Charlly: Ah, Maddie, pior que é possível.}**

- CARAMBA MEU !**(Maddie: Gírias da década passada surgindo no século passado. **_**De novo.**_**)** Já não basta ter que dividir a mesma Sala Comunal com você e ainda tenho que ficar tirando fotos? - Hermione gritou hestéricamente**(Maddie: HESTÉRICAMENTE.)** a Draco. **(Sophia: Imagina quando a lesada dessa Hermione perceber que só tem UM quarto.) {Charlly: E só uma... Ah, é melhor eu não falar, pra deixar suspense.}**

- Se você não percebeu Granger - disse ele chegando mais perto, numa distância perigosa **(Sophia: Uma distância suficiente para apontar a varinha precisamente no coração da Hermione e lançar alguma maldição ou algo assim?) {Charlly: Acho que a uma distância o suficiente pra cuspir na cara dela e sair correndo.}**- somos modelos de hogwarts, e o que os modelos mais fazem, é tirar... AIII, QUE PORRA VOCÊ FEZ GRANGER? - Hermione havia dado um chute bem no lugar onde mais dói. **(Sophia: Por quê? Essa Hermione é doida, meu!) {Charlly: Olha a TPM!} (Maddie: Tem algum personagem que não esteja OOC por aqui?) **

- Isso é uma guerra Malfoy. Eu te odeio. - Hermione disse com um ar de como iria matar Draco.**(Maddie: Hermione Granger, a mais nova Dobradora do Ar! [Quem viu Avatar, o desenho, entende])** - Com toda a certeza eu vou ser BEEEM melhor que você nesses disfiles, e coisa e tal **(Sophia: Se você **_**disfilando**_** for melhor que a autora escrevendo, tá sussa :D)(Maddie: Qualquer um **_**disfila**_** melhor do que a autora escreve, Sophs) {Charlly: Quem acompanha ANTM sabe que não :D} **- Hermione disse com um ar de desafio.**(Maddie: Hermione tá cheia de ares hoje.)**

- TÁ APOSTADO! - Draco disse.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia: Ai, tobas.<strong>

**Maddie: Curtinho, mas medonho.**

**Charlly: n.n'**


End file.
